This proposal requests continued support for the graduate program in Industrial Hygiene at Purdue University, offering masters and doctorate degrees. The program prepares graduates for advanced careers n industrial hygiene and occupational health, e.g., developing and administering programs, reducing workplace exposures and risks, analyzing policies and regulations, creating worker education programs, and performing occupational health research. As the only such program in Indiana, it contributes to regional needs: by augmenting the occupational health workforce and performing research relevant to local and regional industry. The M.S. and Ph.D. programs include 1.5-2 years of coursework and an independent research project from which a master's or doctoral thesis is written. Coursework includes biostatistics, toxicology, occupational diseases, safety engineering, ergonomics, epidemiology, aerosol science and non-ionizing radiation. Coursework is complimented by thesis research and internships. These experiences, together with student presentations, seminars and term projects develop skills in critical thinking, use of the scientific and professional literature and oral and written communication. The program is staffed by five full time core faculty members, which include two Certified Industrial Hygienists, a Certified Professional Ergonomist and two toxicologists. Faculty expertise includes air sampling, exposure assessment, indoor air quality, ergonomics, environmental epidemiology, aerosol science, non-ionizing radiation, and industrial toxicology. Associated faculty members teach elective courses and serve on graduate research committees. The program has extensive ties throughout the University in carrying out interdisciplinary research. Trainees are drawn from graduates of undergraduate programs in science, engineering and industrial hygiene, some of whom are working in industrial hygiene and environmental health. Selection is made on the basis of a combination of grade point averages, ORE scores, work experiences, letters of recommendations and the applicants' personal statements. The quality of the program graduates is evidenced by their placement, upon graduation, in leadership positions in industrial hygiene, as well as by numerous awards that they have received for their scholarly work. This program contributes to the advancement of public health by training skilled professionals dedicated to the prevention of work-related illness, injury, disability and death in U.S. workplaces. These professionals assess hazards, investigate the causes and contributing factors of these hazards, and design methods of reducing safety and health risks. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]